Summer of Surprise
by MartineInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: Bella is a troubled teen and after becoming expelled from school her plans for the summer have changed. Instead of celebrating the end of her final year of high school, Bella is sent to volunteer during summer break at a homeless shelter as a punishment. Will this summer be the worse, or will things take an unexpected turn for the best, making it a summer of surprises? AH, Rated M.
1. Life Sucks

Chapter 1: Life Sucks.

I slam my bag on the kitchen table.

"I hate you so much Dad! Why are you doing this to me?!"

My dad shuts the front door and follows me into the kitchen.

"Isabella you are grounded! No more cell phone, no more laptop and definitely no more road trip you planned for the summer with Jessica! You can forget that one!" My dad chided.

"NO! It wasn't my fault that the principal expelled me for a month! Mike bought the alcohol to school, I had nothing to do with it! You can't cancel my trip we planned for after graduation!" I whined.

Charlie sighed. "Well by the looks of things are going Bella, there won't be a graduation. I don't understand what has happened to you. You were a good girl at one point. And now look, your grades are slipping, you get into trouble and you're out every night hanging with those troublesome kids at the diner! Why?"

"Dad just go away! You have ruined my whole summer!"

"Bella don't shout at me! You still live under my roof remember, and you will follow my rules! And you should have thought about that before you were caught drinking on school property! You will have a lovely summer break helping out at the shelter the whole month!" Charlie scolded.

I didn't have a chance to hear anymore of his grumbling as I trudged up the stairs towards my room and slammed my bedroom door.

I can't believe my father! I'm eighteen years of age and he still yells at me like I'm six. Okay, so I'm not a perfect angel but I did not drink at school. It was stupid Mike Newton, one of my so-called friends who always acts like a douche. He bought some vodka into school to impress us, but honestly, it was revolting. He has an obvious crush on me, since the third grade and always tries to catch my attention by doing stupid, lame things. Ugh! Now it's his fault I'm in this mess!

I had everything planned. This summer break was going to be awesome. Jessica, my best friend, and I had planned right after graduation to go on a month long road trip. Since I have never left my home town Forks, we decided it would be great to just drive into the open, ending up anywhere and not caring. Okay so we hadn't mapped out a route yet but we were just going to play it by ear. Anyway, isn't that more fun?

But no. After today's fiasco it seems as if I will never leave this lame dump of a town. Mr. Greene had immediately dragged me into his office as he saw me with the bottle of vodka, after I tried to grab it off Mike and quickly chuck it before we got caught. But life always kicks you in the ass. Principal Greene caught us, sent me to his office, and called my father which makes life a million times worse as he's the Chief of Police. Great. So after an hour of yelling and telling off, I have been expelled for a month and in three weeks time, volunteer at the local homeless shelter for a whole month to, what they said, "help me become a better person." Yeah right.

So that is why I am currently sulking on my bed. No life for me. Good job Bella.


	2. Early Night

Chapter 3: Early Night

Three weeks later.

"Bella, can you come down here for a second," my dad yells up the stairs. I stop my CD player and jump off the bed. With a deep sigh, I head downstairs.

I haven't spoken to Charlie much in these last three weeks. There's too much anger still because of him grounding me for something I didn't actually do. And now because of him, tomorrow is my first day volunteering at the homeless shelter. I graduated high school last week, Jess was disappointed when I told her I won't be making the road trip. But I told her to go with Angela still, one of my other best friends. I was so jealous but if anyone was going to leave this town and have fun I wanted to make sure it was those two. We had said our goodbyes and planned to see each other when they got back.

I find my dad in the lounge, watching a baseball game.

"Yeah?" I huff.

He turns he head to me and switches the T.V off.

"Bella. Look, I know you're upset and angry but you have to learn from your mistakes. I only want the best for you."

"Dad, it wasn't even my mistake! I was taking the drink off Mike and about to put it in the trash, but I was caught and it looked like mine!" I huffed and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Okay Bella but listen. Tomorrow you're going to the homeless shelter at 8am. I will drop you off so make sure you're ready."

"What will I be doing there exactly?"

"Well I spoke to Esme Cullen. She runs the shelter and she said you will be working with her, serving hot food, cleaning the shelter and just chatting to the people there. Esme is a wonderful woman. She knows you though, so behave," Charlie sternly told me.

"That sounds like torture! 8am! But it's the holidays!" I couldn't believe it! I'd rather visit Hell.

"Bella you must take responsibility for your actions."

"But they weren't my actions, it was Mike's!"

"No more! Look, be ready by 7.30, I'm off to bed. Night," he gruffly said. He headed towards the stairs.

Wow, what an amazing summer break I have to look forward to. I take a look at the clock on the wall, almost ten o'clock. I sigh. Better go to bed Bella, you have an early start tomorrow. I get up from the sofa and make my way towards my room. I step into the shower and wash myself, using my favourite strawberry shampoo and body wash. Once I have finished, I dry myself and change into my shorts and tank. I jump into bed and set my alarm.


	3. First Day

Chapter 3: First Day

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Shit!" I sit up quickly in my bed ignoring the dizzy spell in my head and switch off the source of the offending noise. The clock reads seven o'clock and I check my phone for messages. There's one from Jess.

**Hi Bells! Havin an amazing time! Wish u were here! :( Jess xox **

Ugh, thanks Jess. I get up and head towards the bathroom to get ready.

I meet my dad downstairs after I have changed into a simple pair of denim shorts, a white t-shirt and grey zip hoody. My long brown hair as been left down, as I have no hair skills at all.

As I slip on my white Converse sneakers I hear my dad say, "Bella, couldn't you put some pants on or something? Look a bit more smart?"

"Dad it's quite warm today and besides, I doubt everyone else will be smart? Homeless shelter remember?"

Dad grumbles and grabs his keys. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I roll my eyes. "This is gonna be great."

The drive is quiet and I play with my phone, trying to ignore my dad's sighs. Originally he took my phone, but decided to give it back as he thought it was necessary for me to have it as I was going to be out every day.

After twenty minutes we pull up outside a large building, with large glass windows and an automatic sliding door. Dad walks me into the shelter and smiles when he sees a small, red-haired woman making her way towards us.

"Ah Charlie. And this must be Isabella?" She beams.

"Bella. And yes, you're Esme?" Although this month is going to be hell, I can tell Esme will make it easier, she is such a charming lady and her smile immediately makes me feel welcome and comfortable. She pulls me into a hug.

"Yes dear, I'm Esme Cullen. It's a pleasure having you here. I'm sure it will be good fun." Her smile is infectious.

Charlie laughs. "Yeah Bells, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

I give him the stink eye.

He laughs again, "I better go, shift starts in fifteen minutes. Have fun Bella. I'll pick you up at four. Bye Esme."

We wave at him and I turn back to Esme. She signs me into the visitors book and takes me into the main area of the shelter. To be honest, I thought it was pretty amazing. It was a large room, decorated with plants, flowers, sofas and coffee tables. A large television hung on the wall facing the sofas and there was a large pool table towards the back of the room. It was as clean as a whistle, a nice fluffy rug in the centre making the atmosphere warm and comfortable.

"Wow." I said, taking in the room.

"I know, I've worked hard to make this place nice and clean. I wanted it to be somewhere for people to feel comfortable and safe, not just a shabby homeless shelter. "

"No, it's lovely."

"Thank you," She beams, "come, I will show you where you will be working today my dear."

She heads towards the back of the main room, through a narrow corridor and into a large, shiny kitchen.

"This is where you will be working today my dear. We will be serving breakfast at 9.30, so I would like it if you could prepare the meals. There's a recipe and instructions over there in case you get stuck. All the equipment are in these drawers," she walks towards a whole unit of drawers, "and over there is the pantry." She nods towards a huge walk in cupboard, lined with all the food you can imagine. "You'll find everything in there but if there's something you need or need any help just press this buzzer and I can help you."

"But aren't you staying with me today, I mean dad said I will be working with you?"

"Sorry dear there has been a change of plans. I have to attend some important events this week, so I can't stay with you. But don't worry. Edward, my son will be here soon helping you as he's just moved back home. He enjoys working here and helping me out." She smiled softly.

"Oh, okay." I look down, nervous being on my own in an unknown place. Esme comes over and touches my arm.

"You'll be okay. Here's my phone number if you need anything. You can go for a break whenever and we all have lunch in the staff offices upstairs, so I may see you then. At 12 o'clock."

Before I have anything else to say she leaves. Well Bella, you have an hour to prepare breakfast. I find an apron behind the door and tie my hair into a messy bun. Right, cooking. Maybe this isn't so bad. I begin to read the instructions and start to prepare the pancake, finding eggs and begin whisking. I think about the morning so far. It's not as bad as I actually thought. Esme is so nice and I love cooking so what could be worse? And as if I couldn't be more wrong the glass bowl slips out of my hands and smashes onto the floor.

"Shit!" I panic, quickly crouching down and fumbling to pick up the glass pieces. I feel the glass slice into my fingertip and I jump up forgetting the mess.

"Oh no," I breathe out. I hate blood and I begin to feel dizzy and lightheaded, the smell offending my nostrils. I take deep breaths in and out, slightly swaying.

The door flings open and I hear a panicked voice.

"Are you okay?" Someone says, a deep, rich, velvety voice hushes in my ear and I feel a slight buzzing at my side. The man has stepped towards me and shoots his hands out ready to catch in case I fall. He walks me slowly to a chair and I sit, slowly opening my eyes. Deep emerald green eyes stare into mine and I squeak.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I accidently cut my finger from the glass bowl. I just hate blood."

He laughs softly, the sound ringing beautifully in my ears like a song.

"It's fine," he comforted me. "Look I'll quickly fetch a band-aid and you'll be good as new." He gets up and returns seconds later with a pink band-aid.

"Pink huh?" I laugh.

His ears tinge red with slight embarrassment. "Yeah I just thought you might like pink, 'cos you know, you're a girl."

"Oh, well I'm not your average type of girl." I raise an eyebrow and smile.

He licks his lips. "Hmm, I can see that."

As I'm about to respond, curious of what he meant, a warm static feeling jolts my finger. He gently holds my left index finger and carefully wraps the band-aid around my finger.

"There." He smiles and looks up, his beautiful eyes seem to sink into my soul. His touch has caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach. Get a grip Bella, just because he's good looking doesn't mean you have to act like an idiot. I jump up and clear the mess, carefully this time.

"So do I have the honour of knowing your name?" I turn around and see him leaning against the counter. His tight gray t-shirt clinging to his chest and his dark blue jeans sitting perfectly on him, looking like Greek God. Oh shut up Bella! Really? A Greek God. Wow.

"Yes, it's Edward. And I presume you're Isabella? My mom said I'll be working with you."

"Oh you're Esme's son?" He nods. "And yeah, but just call me Bella please."

"Okay then Bella. Shall we crack on then? We only have thirty minutes until we serve breakfast."

We work quietly next to each other, I try to concentrate on the second batch of pancake batter but his musky, sweet smell and presence is distracting.

We manage to make breakfast and Edward opens up the serving window. Breakfast was quick, I have never been so rushed off my feet. We served around forty men and women. I enjoyed it, however Edward's soft brushes and glances were distracting.

Four o'clock rolled around slowly and I had just finished clearing up the kitchen. Edward had just finished serving the last round of meals for supper and was shutting the serving window.

"So, how you enjoy your first day?" He walked closer and hopped onto the counter. I was just putting on my hoody, ready to wait outside for Charlie to pick me up.

"It was good. Better than I thought." I smiled.

"Huh, that's good. Well since we're gonna be working together, I think you should have my number and I have yours. You know, in case we need to discuss meals..and um, what we can cook." I laughed and he look flustered.

"Okay, sure." I typed my number into his phone and he texted me so I had his number. I walk outside as Charlie texts me.

"See you tomorrow Edward." I wave at him.

His voice becomes lower, "Bye Bella."

I get home after Charlie's twenty minute inquisition and finally get to the sanction of my room. I strip down and have a shower. After dinner I return to my room and for the rest of the night I listen to my music, trying to escape thoughts of Edward and his beautifulness and his voice and his deep eyes. Becoming annoyed I decided at 9 o'clock it was time for bed. As I was about to drift off my phone buzzes and I look. A message from Edward.

**Goodnight. Sleep well Beautiful. Edward.**

I have one of the best night's sleep I've had in years.


	4. Change of Heart

Chapter 4: Change of Heart

Author's Note: Thank you for all the views and attention I have received for this story! I hope everyone is enjoying it, I will update everyday due to it being the holidays! :D YAY! Hope you enjoy x

The next day I made my own way into the shelter, leaving Charlie to go for his shift. I felt refreshed, the good night sleep had left me in a good mood. Or maybe it was Edward's quite forward text last night? Whatever this feeling was I had with Edward was strange. I'd never felt this before. But I knew for definite that it was strange in a good way.

I opted for my denim shorts again, only this time with a cute floral tank and a grey cardigan. I also spent some time applying a little makeup, just some mascara and lip gloss. Trying to impress someone Bella? Oh shut up.

I sign the visitors book and head to the main room, keeping an eye out for Edward. I find him by the pool table chatting to a massive, burly looking guy.

"Bella!" Edward calls, a smile instantly growing on my face. His excitement is so obvious but I don't care, my stomach clenches at his soft, warm, honey-like voice.

I walk towards him.

"Hi Edward, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm good. Bella, this is my older brother Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella."

I look up to the huge guy. He breaks into an all teeth showing grin and has a glint in his eye.

"Oh THE Bella? Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about...OW!" Emmett stops suddenly as Edward jabs him in the ribs.

"So Bella, shall we head to the kitchen soon?"

"Yeah sure. It was nice to meet you Emmett. Do you volunteer here too?" I ask.

"On and off. I only like giving Ma a hand when she needs me. But this is more Edward's thing. He loves helping others who need it the most." He says.

"Oh, well that's great," I say shuffling my feet. I say my goodbyes and tell Edward I'll meet him in the kitchen as I head for the bathroom. I close the door behind me and shut my eyes, leaning against the door. Maybe I'm not the perfect girl for Edward. I told him I'm not his average girl but he seemed to not care. He loves helping out here, but I so opposite to him. He's a good man and I'm just a troublesome kid who is always in trouble. Get a grip Bella, it's not like you're falling in love with him.

I walk to the kitchen and find Edward already making breakfast, ready to serve in thirty minutes.

"Hey," he says, "are you okay?" He looks genuinely concerned.

I grab an apron and begin to plate up some pastries. "Yeah I'm fine. I wonder if it'll be the same as yesterday?"

"Yeah it's always like this. Busy all day. But it's better than doing nothing all day." He smiles softly.

"How long have you and you're family been doing this? I mean, running this shelter?" I ask.

He starts to plate some bacon and pancakes. "As long as I can remember really. I've always enjoyed helping out. They've had this shelter for about twenty years, but have had others before."

"Why do you love helping out?"

"Because I want to help those who can't help themselves. Bella, I'm actually adopted." He stares intently into my eyes.

I am startled, only just knowing this man for a day and he's already telling me everything.

"Oh. wow." I can only manage that response.

"Yeah well I'm a good person because of it. My father had abused my mother, and we barely had much. He was an alcoholic and we had no money. So one day my mother took me and we left, I don't remember much, I was only three. But we had to live on the streets. It was horrible. My mother became really ill and passed away at the same time we found Carlisle and Esme's shelter. They took me in because I had no one. But here I am. I love helping out and I just moved back from Seattle. I had a charity based business there but I wanted to come back and help here."

I blinked and looked at Edward. I couldn't believe what he just said. How can someone so sweet and perfect have a horrible start to life?

"I'm sorry if I've overwhelmed you Bella. But I just wanted you to get to know me," he scratched the back of his neck. "Well..it's just that um. Um, well look. I like you Bella. A lot. And I want to get to know you." His cheeks started to turn pink.

"Edward I really like you too." My smile lit up the room and the excitement inside my stomach was too much.

"Well that's good." He grinned. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen. You?"

"Twenty-three." I knew he was older, but only thought he was a year or two. Oh well, it's just a number. He's still perfect.

"Why are you actually here Bella? My mother just said I would be working with someone new for a week but didn't mention why. Are you volunteering?" He asked.

Ah this is where I felt like shit and was sure he'd look at me in a different way. "Well you see Edward, I'm not here because of choice. I was expelled and my punishment was to work here for a whole summer. I was caught with alcohol at school. But I swear it wasn't mine. Look, I'm not your perfect girl, I swear and I get into trouble all the time, I only just managed to graduate high school and..."

"Shhhh." I opened my eyes and saw that Edward stepped closer during my rant. He was so close, I could feel his breath and his warmth on me. He raised his hand onto my cheek and his thumb grazed my bottom lip. "Bella, I think you're the perfect girl." And as if time had slowed, he leant into me and bowed his head, his soft lips touching mine. After what seemed like forever, he leant back, cradling my head with both his hands. His green eyes scorched into mine.

"Well, I know you said you weren't here for choice. But Bella, I think you'll change your mind."


End file.
